Tagiru Akashi/Collection
List of Digimon Betsumon Attacks *'Cold Gag': Tells a joke so bad that it causes his opponent to freeze solid. *'Copied Attacks' **'Grey Sword': While disguised as Omnimon, slashes with the invincible "Grey Sword". **'Rock Damashi': While disguised as Shoutmon, forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. **'Hellfire': While disguised as Astamon, fires every last bullet from the Oro Salmón. **'Twin Spear': While disguised as DarkKnightmon, fires a purple colored energy blast from his right hand. **'Smoke Bombs': While disguised as Monitamon, throws smokebombs at the enemy to make a quick getaway. **'Pendragon's Glory': While disguised as Examon, conducts a high-powered laser firing. File:Betsumon (Omnimon) t.png|Omnimon File:Betsumon (Shoutmon) t.png|Shoutmon File:Betsumon (Angemon) t.png|Angemon File:Betsumon (Stingmon) t.png|Stingmon File:Betsumon (Pandamon) t.png|Pandamon File:Betsumon (Persiamon) t.png|Persiamon File:Betsumon (Monitamon) t.png|Monitamon File:Betsumon (Astamon) t.png|Astamon File:Betsumon (DarkKnightmon) t.png|DarkKnightmon File:Betsumon (Examon) t.png|Examon Blossomon (Pink) Blossomon (Pink) is a Plant Digimon. He is a rare type of Blossomon with pink petals. He attached himself to , who was jealous of her classmates' higher grades. Tagiru later uses Blossomon to restrain . *'DigiXroses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (Blossomon) Dragomon Attacks *'Forbidden Trident' Ekakimon Attacks * : Licks a drawing and brings it to life. FlaWizarmon Fugamon Fugamon is an Oni Digimon. He was running a ramen noodle restaurant along with Ogremon. He stole a man running another ramen noodle restaurant and they worked together to make great ramen. Attacks *'Heavy Swing': Whacks enemies with his club. GigaBreakdramon GigaBreakdramon is a Machine Dragon Digimon that was built by the Robotics Club based on Brakedramon while they were brainwashed by Puppetmon, who wanted to use him to become the strongest Digimon. *'DigiXroses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (GigaBreakdramon) Attacks *'Infinity Boring': Fires all the drills operating throughout his body, allowing him to smash mountains. Gumdramon Harpymon Harpymon is a Mythical Animal Digimon. This Digimon hypnotized Nene and Yuu's father into trying to capture Nene and bring her home. He was captured by Tagiru when he digixrosed Arresterdramon with Nene's Sparrowmon to match Harpymon's speed and power. Harpymon is later used to go after Betsumon, when Gumdramon refuses to fight. Attacks *'Wind Seeker': Flaps his wings to release gusts of wind so strong they cut like knives. *'Silent Symphony' Jokermon Jokermon is a joker clown like Digimon who is the manager who runs the Digimon Amusement Park. He secretly works for Sakkakkumon. After Sakkakkumon was defeated by the help of Bakomon and captured, Jokermon was captured as well. Attacks *'Lunatic Slash' Kotemon Kotemon is a Reptile Digimon. He is honorable, and tried to train Musashi in kendo. He was outraged when he learned that Dracmon was brainwashing Musashi and making him cheat at kendo. *'DigiXroses:' XrosUpGumdramon Attacks *'Thunder Fist': Charges his sword with electrical current and strikes the enemy. MetalTyrannomon MetalTyrannomon is a Cyborg Digimon. He is the first Digimon that Tagiru captures. When Pagumon started to multiply and terrorize all of the food stands in town shortly after Tagiru had a fallout with Gumdramon, MetalTyrannomon offered to fight the numerous Pagumon for him. However, because of the large quantity of Pagumon, Tagiru quickly called for a retreat. *'DigiXroses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (MetalTyrannomon) Attacks *'Nuclear Laser': Fires an energy shell from his left arm. Ogremon Ogremon is an Evil Digimon. He was running a ramen noodle restaurant along with Fugamon. The two of them kidnapped a human running his ramen noodle restaurant from the real world and they worked together to make great ramen. *'DigiXroses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (Ogremon) Attacks * : Fires dark energy from his fist. Pagumon Pagumon is a Lesser Digimon. Tagiru captured this baby-like Digimon playing in an Okonomiyaki shop, but when he decided to feed his new Digimon to keep it from crying, Pagumon suddenly split into countless white Pagumon that swarmed the city looking for more Okonomiyaki. Attacks *'Poison Foam': shoots out poison foam from its mouth. Phelesmon Attacks *'Black Statue': Changes the opponent into a black stone statue. *'Demon's Shout': Drives the enemy to insanity with a curse-filled shout. Sagomon Sagomon is a Demon Man Digimon. He was kidnapping children who were depressed or suicidal. He was defeated by the combined efforts of OmegaShoutmon and Arrestdramon and captured by Tagiru. Tagiru DigiXroses him with Arresterdramon in order to defeat Blossomon. Tagiru uses him again together with to electrocute and force him to emerge. *'DigiXroses:' XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon) Sakkakumon Sakkakumon is a Mutant Digimon who disguises himself as a carnival, but is revealed to kidnap the children inside forever. With the help of Bakomon, Arrestdramon defeated Sakkakumon and released the children, then was captured along with Jokermon by Tagiru. Attacks *'Rumble Blend': **'Spin Caliper'This attack is named in the Digimon Dictionary profile.: Arresterdramon's attack; bisects the opponent with his super-sized Tail Anchor while performing a single revolution. ** : OmegaShoutmon's attack; changes the passion of his courage into flames that surge in his fists, with which he strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. **'Mantis Dance': Tuwarmon's attack; transforms the Mantis Arm while whirling violently like he was dancing, chopping up the opponent in a certain-kill sword performance until there's nothing left. Former members Zenimon Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars